Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!
by ByunFire
Summary: Pesona guru baru super tampan itu membuat Baekhyun lupa cara bernafas. Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun bawa ia adalah seorang siswa? lalu bagaimana trik namja mungil itu untuk endekati songsaengnim tampan itu? *haha bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

Lorong sekolah sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi.

Mereka berdiri sepanjang koridor dari ruang guru hingga ruang kelas 3A.

Mereka bergosip ria dengan menyeletukkan satu nama.

"Yak! itu dia datang!" Teriak salah satu siswi.

Semua langsung speechless.

Manik mata mereka bergerak sesuai irama langkah guru baru itu.

Mereka memandang dengan pandangan takjub.

"Selamat pagi Park Chanyeol songsaengnim!" sapa para siswi serentak.

Orang yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol tersebut mengangguk seraya mengulaskan senyum maut, membuat para siswi bertekuk lutut.

Sebaiknya pria ini adalah aktor atau K-pop star!

Bukan seorang guru!

Park Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang guru.

Baekhyun menarik tangan sahabatnya, Luhan.

Mereka akan mengintip Park Chanyeol songsaengnim dari jendela.

"Wah... tampan bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya dia memang tampan, tapi sudah kakek-kakek."

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Yak... appo!"

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Jangan mengatainya seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Dia begitu menawan, umurnya baru 25 tahun, aku 17 tahun, hanya selisih beberapa tahun."

"Yak itu bukan hanya beberapa tahun, kalian selisih 8 tahun. Apa seleramu sekarang kakek-kakek hah?"

Baekhyun bersiap untuk menjitak Luhan lagi, tapi Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Carilah namja yang seumuran dengan kita, jangan seorang guru. Lagi pula pasti Park Chanyeol songsaengnim sudah mempunyai kekasih."

DEG!

Benar juga.

Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tidak berkaca?

Apakah kau cocok dengan seorang guru?

Ya walaupun guru itu tampak muda tapi—

Hey! Dia tetaplah seorang guru dan kau muridnya.

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Ya benar, pasti dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih banyak namja bertampang K-pop star di luar sana."

Untuk beberapa hari, Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan Park Chanyeol songsaengnim.

Tapi begitu guru itu mengajar di kelas Baekhyun—

Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi.

Dari sekian kata-kata panjang lebar kali tinggi dari bibir Park Chanyeol songsaengnim, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menangkap apa-apa.

Ia hanya fokus kepada pengajar dari pada pelajarannya.

"Kau murid yang sana." Park Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang asik melamun.

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari angan-angannya.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebutkan jenis-jenis atom yang kau ketahui!" kata Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian membalik-balikan lembaran buku untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kau menggali lubangmu sendiri, sekarang berdirilah di depan kelas. Oh, siapa namamu?"

Baekyun menunduk—ah, sangat memalukan.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum keluar kelas.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia tidak konsentrasi.

Ayolah Baekhyun, kenapa kau seperti ini?

Bukankah ini buruk apabila terus seperti ini?

Lagi pula jarak kalian begitu jauh...sangat jauh.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang sekolah bersama.

Mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Yak! itu Park Chanyeol songsaengnim!" teriak Luhan, begitu ia menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, ia membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut dalam diam.

Di depan matanya...

Tepat dari matanya sendiri.

Ia melihat guru kesayangannya bersama seorang namja cantik sedang menikmati es krim bersama.

Ya! siapa namja beruntung itu?

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan es krim."

Baekhyun dan Luhan akan makan es krim.

Bukan—tepatnya mengganggu dua orang yang mungkin sedang bahagia.

"Permisi, dua es krim rasa stroberi dan cokelat." Kata Baekhyun, ia berbicara dengan keras agar Park Chanyeol memerhatikannya.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun? Siswa yang dihukum beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

Kenapa Park Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun karena insiden itu?

Baekhyun merutuki lagi kebodohannya waktu itu.

"ne, songsaengnim." Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut seraya membungkuk.

Baekyun menarik lengan Luhan kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang tepat, agar bisa memata-matai dua orang tidak bersalah itu.

"Lu, kau lihat? Namja cantik itu. Putih, senyumnya hangat, matanya bulat, bibirnya penuh dan kissable. Ah, betapa sempurnanya dia..."

Baekhyun tampak tidak senang, saingannya cukup berat.

"Dia juga terlihat seumuran dengan Park Chanyeol songsaengnim."

Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

Dia terlihat lesu.

Ceritanya adalah...murid yang cemburu pada guru.

"Apa namja itu terlihat seperti kekasih Park Chanyeol songsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya iya."

Baekhyun menggerutu, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya?

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk eskrimnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang dari tadi asik menikmati es krim cokelatnya hingga belepotan di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"aku tidak begitu tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti."

"hmmm?"

"haruskah kita membuat rencana untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?" bisik Baekhyun—matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol dan kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"kau akan menjadi perusak hubungan orang."

Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"ayo kita pulang, mataku sungguh sangat sakit." Rengek Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Sehunnie sebentar lagi datang."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"kau ada janji dengannya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"kau sudah besar Baekkie. Pulanglah sendiri, atau minta songsaengnim kesayanganmu itu untuk mengantarmu."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sangat cerah.

"Sehunnie, chagi!"

Sehun turun dari motornya.

"apa di mulutmu itu chagi? Kau sangat kotor." Kata Sehun begitu melihat bibir Luhan belepotan es krim.

Baekhyun mengangguk karena setuju, Luhan seperti anak kecil saja.

Slurp!

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan singkat, menghapus noda coklat di bibirnya.

Baekyun menutup matanya.

"ya! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini tempat umum babo!"

Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"ayo Luhannie, kita jalan-jalan. Tinggalkan saja temanmu yang kekanak-kanakan ini."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Baekhyun aku pergi dulu!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan, ah, teganya Luhan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menatap dua pasangan yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"mereka menjijikkan!" batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat.

"apa kau tidak pulang, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun gugup.

"hm... tidak ada yang mengantarku pulang songsaengnim."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

"jadi kau tidak akan pulang sampai besok?"

Baekhyun merutuk.

_Seharusnya kau bilang, "aku akan mengantarmu."_

_Dasar songsaengnim babo!_

"antarkan dia pulang, Channie." Kata namja cantik di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja cantik itu.

_Dia namja cantik yang sangat jenius!_

"baiklah Kyungie, aku pulang dulu. cepatlah pulang juga."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"jadi kau memang selalu melamun di kelas?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tidak...hanya saja waktu itu aku kurang enak badan."

Baekhyun berada di mobil Chanyeol.

Sejak tadi dia mendapat bombardir pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"jadi yang mana rumahmu?"

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"ya! kita kelewatan. Maaf songsaengnim, benar-benar maaf. Kita bisa putar balik." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"ah, jinja..."

.

.

.

Satu langkah maju untuk Baekhyun.

Setidaknya ia lebih beruntung dari yang lain.

Ia sudah pernah diantar oleh songsaengnim muda yang sangat tampan.

Ia sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan dan sahabatnya Luhan.

Karena izin Tuhan dan berkat Luhan yang meninggalkannya ia bisa diantar oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari-harinya disekolah hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Dimana ia selalu mengintip Chanyeol ketika sedang belajar.

Mengintip adalah hobi barunya.

Ketika Chanyeol istirahat

Ketika Chanyeol makan

Semuanya ia perhatikan.

"jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan memainkan sedotan bubble tea-nya dengan malas.

"jangan mengejarnya lagi, jangan berurusan dengan guru itu lagi."

"wae?"

"dia tua kau tahu? Dia tua."

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan.

Entah kenapa disaat ia bersama Luhan, hobbinya jadi menjitak.

"ya! appo!"

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan pada namjachinguku?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sehun berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Benar-benar pose SOK cool.

"Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun mendekat kemudian menarik lengan Luhan.

"kepalamu akan benjol apabila dekat-dekat dengan orang ini." kata Sehun.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun ber-evil smile.

"bagaimana kalau ke toilet?"

Wajah Luhan memerah.

Baekhyun merasa telinganya memanas.

"ya! hubungan mesum!" teriaknya.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menarik Luhan.

Entah akan pergi ke mana mereka.

Apakah benar-benar ke toilet?

Ya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat itu -..-

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Luhan lebih sempurna dari pada dia.

Wajar saja seorang sunbae seperti Sehun menyukainya.

Karena Sehun adalah pacar Luhan, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel sunbae.

Dongsaeng kurang ajar bukan?

...

TBC

Halo readers-nim!

Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya...

Saya terharu T_T

Ada juga yang doyan ff gaje kayak gini :D

Saya tidak bisa membalasnya karena masih harus 'make and post fanfic.'

Saya tidak suka mengulur-ulur waktu buat post, takutnya readers-nya menghilang karena terlalu lama update :D

Sayonara!

Selamat bertemu lagi di next chapter!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Aku enggak janji lho bisa buat chapter yang lebih panjang. Soalnya ini ff udah lumayan lama di Laptop. Dan, untuk yang komplain ga mau rata tengah, Mianhae aku udah nyoba remake ff ini dan buat rata kiri, ahh malah BLANK otakku...

Aku masih belum bisa buat ff yang nerangin latar panjang lebar, cuman bisa yang inti-intinya aja.

Tapi aku akan berusaha lagi kok, demi readers-nim :P

Gomawo readers-nim yang udah mau review.

Aku menyayangi kalian :P

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"Ah aku benar-benar tolol!" Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia merutuki otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. ya, bagaimana bisa dia pintar apabila otaknya selalu dipenuhi si tampan Chanyeol.

Pelajaran Chanyeol songsaengnim sangat menyebalkan, membuat kepala mendadak pusing.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa sama sekali?"

Baekhyun menyerah, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Aha!

"kenapa tidak meminta bantuannya saja? Yehe! Besok aku akan menemuinya..." Baekhyun ceria secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendap-endap di depan lab kimia.

Tempat biasanya Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"halo, songsaengnim!" sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"ya? ada apa Baekhyun?"

Yehe! Dia masih ingat nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekat ke bangku yang di duduki Chanyeol.

"aku ada masalah dengan pelajaranmu songsaengnim, mohon bantuannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "baiklah, tidak masalah."

.

Untuk saat itu, Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya.

Ia akan pura-pura tolol demi menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akan mengulang dan mengulang lagi apabila Baekhyun belum mengatakan ia sudah paham.

"besok belajarlah, babo. Jangan suka melamun di kelas." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! mana ada guru yang mengatai muridnya babo?"

"mana ada murid yang berteriak pada gurunya?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Ya, tidak ada murid yang meneriaki gurunya.

Plak-plak, Baekhyun menepuk pipinya.

"maafkan saya songsaengnim. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

"iya, bila ada yang tidak kau mengerti datang saja saat jam istirahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya hari itu.

Baekhyun selalu kembali ke lab saat jam istirahat.

Akting tololnya sangat bagus.

Tidak apa-apa ia dianggap sebagai murid terbodoh asalkan ia bisa bersama Chanyeol.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang asli bodoh?

Akh, molla...

Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa sok manis.

Di setiap kunjungannya di lab pasti ada momen-momen ketika Chanyeol menggoda dan Baekhyun berteriak.

.

"songsaengnim, apa namja cantik itu kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"memangnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf songsaengnim."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegugupan Baekhyun.

"inginnya dia adalah kekasihku, tapi... sepertinya belum untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Untuk sekarang, sebenarnya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Tembok mana tembok?

Hanya saja ia takut di kira orang tidak waras.

"kau cemburu?"

DEG!

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas.

Apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu?

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi—

Kemudian mengangguk tapi—

Menggeleng lagi.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Songsaengnim, kita belum menyelesaikan soal yang ini." Baekhyun menunjuk bukunya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, yang itu cara mengerjakannya seperti ini..."

.

.

.

"Dia bisa menebaknya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Hah, berisik. Kau tahu Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Dia pasti mencari kekasih yang seumuran dengannya."

"ini bukan masalah umur tapi—"

"—tetap saja Baek, dia itu guru!"

Baekhyun merasa Luhan sangat menyebalkan.

"Apakah aku salah kalau cinta pertamaku adalah Chanyeol songsaengnim? Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya."

"Teruskan saja, kau pasti tahu akibatnya."

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Luhan!"

.

.

.

Hari ini ada jam kosong di kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun iseng meninggalkan kelas.

Tujuannya tentu saja adalah lab kimia.

Tempat Chanyeol biasanya berada.

"Halo, songsaengnim!" sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berada di depan rak yang berisi larutan-larutan kimia, ia mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Masuklah, baek. Duduklah disana dan jangan dekat-dekat."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat.

Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Ia ingin terus duduk, tapi kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat ke Chanyeol.

Di saat Baekhyun berhenti di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol berbalik dan tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun.

Masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol membawa botol larutan HCl yang tumpah mengenai pinggang kanan Baekhyun.

"Arrrgghhh!" pekik Baekhyun.

Pinggangnya terasa terbakar.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang kehilangan kendali.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pinggangnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Tuhan, ini begitu sakit!

.

.

.

TBC

Hi!

Kita bertemu lagi tetap di ff abal-abal ini :D

Think to review?

Aku selalu bahagia banget kalau ada review yang masuk lagi dan lagi...

Terimakasih banyak readers-nim!

Aaiiingg~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Aku lagi sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk double update.

Kalau REVIEW-nya banyak, aku janji akan double update lagi.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyun masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Tapi bibirnya sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Ia merasa tenaganya telah habis untuk berteriak sejak tadi.

Yang ia sadari saat ini...

Hanya bau menusuk dari obat-obatan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Ia menoleh ke samping, guru yang amat ia sukai nampak di matanya yang sayu.

"Ne, songsaengnim?"

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat.

Ia merasa pinggangnya masih sakit.

"Akh...aduh..!"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia segera memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Baek, lukamu masih basah. Kau masih butuh istirahat." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Sangat dalam.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae, kulit di bagian pinggangmu melepuh karena larutan HCl. Dan akan meninggalkan bekas seumur hidup." Tutur Chanyeol.

DEG!

Bekas luka untuk seumur hidup!

Baekhyun begitu syok.

Kemudian ia mulai sesenggukan.

Sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya.

Kini melepuh.

Kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Kini akan memiliki cacat.

"Hiks!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, ini salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Oke, apabila saat ini dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi buruk, ia akan berteriak kegirangan karena dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi untuk saat ini, di kondisi ini, ia hanya dapat menangis di bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus beristirahat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Ia tidak kesepian.

Terkadang Chanyeol, terkadang Luhan, menemaninya seharian setelah jam sekolah.

Chanyeol sangat over protektif kepada Baekhyun.

Ia merasa ini murni kesalahannya.

"Songsaengnim, aku ingin makan ayam." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu tidak baik untuk lukamu. Makan sayuran saja, itu akan memulihkan lukamu dengan cepat."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya sedikit, kok..." rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Itu tidak baik uri Baekhyunnie."

Baekyun tidak merengek lagi, ia malah tersenyum-senyum.

Ada alasan dibalik senyum baekyun itu.

Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan _uri _Baekhyun!

Baekhyun sampai gila dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan datang untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat guru di sekolah.

"halo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"hai, Luhan. Kau membawa apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ditangan Luhan ada kantong kertas.

"oh, ada titipan dari Sehun. Dia akan datang menjengukmu ketika kau sudah kembali ke apartemenmu."

Luhan menyerahkan kantong kertas yang ia bawa kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru membukanya.

"Wow, kyeopta!" teriak Baekhyun.

Ia meraih boneka anjing kecil dari kantong kertas.

Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Ia juga perduli kepadamu Baek, entah kenapa kau sangat membencinya."

"Dia sangat pervert." Kata Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan melotot.

"Ya! jangan mengatainya seperti itu."

Baekyun menunjukan smirk-nya.

Ia menunjuk leher Luhan.

"Itu buktinya, semalam terjadi sesuatu hah?"

Di leher Luhan tampak sebuah kiss mark.

Luhan menutup lehernya cepat-cepat.

"Ini gigitan nyamuk."

"jadi sekarang gigitan nyamuk tampak seperti itu? Hah, jadi benar, kalian memang pasangan mesum."

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya! appo..."

.

.

.

TBC

TBC-nya gak berkelas :D

Hai hai hai!

Readers-nim yang terhormat :D

Gomawo yang masih setia, dan bye~ yang udah gak minat di ff-ku ini.

Enggak ada keluarga Baekhyun disini, aku gak suka yang begitu rumit apalagi sampai ada scene HURT, aku membencinya.

Review-nya ditunggu...#membungkuk 360 derajat -_-

Aaaiiinggg~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Whoooaa! I'm come back :D

Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Luhan Pov-

Aku terjebak dalam kehidupan SMA yang—cukup aneh.

Ketika aku menemukan seorang teman yang sangat aneh pula.

Kadang aku bingung, sebenarnya dia polos atau bego.

Di menyukai songsaengnim baru di sekolah kami—

Park Chanyeol.

Ia akan lelap saat jam terakhir di kelas.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol songsaengnim mengajar dan walaupun mata pelajarannya adalah kimia yang menyebalkan—

Kedua mata Baekhyun akan membulat sempurna.

Ia menikmati saat-saat terindah di dalam kelas.

Diajar oleh Chanyeol songsaengnim.

Oke, guru itu memang sangat tampan walaupun tak setampan uri chagi—Sehun.

Tapi jebal... dia adalah guru.

Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyukai guru itu.

Apabila mereka menjalin hubungan, apakah tidak aneh, huh?

Seorang songsaengnim dan murid bego.

Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, mulai dari mengenalkan Baekhyun pada namja yang tampan.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli.

Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada guru itu.

Dan sekarang, dia terluka karena guru sialan itu.

Aku juga ikut merasakan sakit ketika mendengar tubuh Baekhyun cacat.

Ya, walaupun lukanya di bagian tersembunyi tapi—

Untuk penggila fashion dan trend seperti Baekhyun, itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Ganti cerita,

Aku berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

Sunbae yang ternyata menyukaiku.

Aku juga menyukainya, dia sangat tampan dan tinggi.

Dia itu mirip artis karena ketampanannya.

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan minder dari para penggemar Oh Sehun yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku.

Bangga bukan, ketika orang-orang mengelu-elukan namanya dan kau memilikinya?

Karena itu, aku jarang menolak kemauan sehun.

Apapun itu selama aku bisa.

Walaupun itu semacam "this and that."

Sehun pintar sekali menggodaku.

Dan itu membuatku melting.

Yah...

Ini hanya semacam perasaan dalam hatiku.

Kau tahu? Di fanfic ini aku bukan main cast.

Jadi aku menyela sepanjang empat halaman.

Untuk sekedar curcol tentang uri chingu yang babo, dan uri namjachingu yang wow :D

Saranghae ^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat senang.

Hari ini ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya.

Dan lukanya sudah membaik.

Ia bisa membuka perbannya hari ini.

.

Chanyeol mengantarnya—tanpa Luhan.

Entah dimana Luhan.

Mungkin bersama sehun.

Mereka benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

Baekhyun kadang menganggap hubungan dua orang itu menjijikkan.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya.

Ia juga ingin seperti itu.

Bermesraan dengan namja chingu.

Dan mendapat perhatian lebih.

Ah... jinja

Semua seperti mimpi untuk Baekhyun.

Ia senang bisa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

Tapi—

Nanti Chanyeol akan kembali lagi pada namja cantik itu.

Bakehyun menghela nafas.

Cintanya tidak terbalas.

Dan, kulitnya menjadi korban.

.

.

.

"sudah sampai, aku akan mampir sebentar."kata Chanyeol.

DEG!

Baekhyun dilanda kegugupan.

Ini first time...

Apartemennya dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya selain appa-nya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Didalam apartemen...

Canggung.

Bahkan biasanya Baekhyun yang cerewet tidak bisa membuka bibirnya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Ap—"

"Baek—"

Mereka berbicara di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," kata Baekhyun, ia mengabaikan bahasa formal kepada songsaengnim.

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ayo kita lihat lukamu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Dia sedikit malu untuk menunjukkannya, karena itu di daerah pinggangnya.

"Baekhyun kau tahu ini memang tidak benar, tapi mari kita lihat sekali." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kaosnya pelan-pelan.

Kemudian melepas perbannya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol sangat cemas,

Apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun selesai dengan lilitan terakhir.

Ia membuang perbannya begitu saja.

Kemudian menatap luka dipinggangnya.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

.

.

.

TBC

Halo!

Mian TBC-nya gaje :D

Next chap udah siap di post nih.

Gimana ya kelanjutannya?

Ahh, bisa ditebak kok.

Makasih udah setia...

Tinggalkan review, please...

Aaaiiinggg...

Kkaebsong


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Whoooaa! I'm come back :D

kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyun merasakan ada cairan di matanya.

Entah ia tidak menyadarinya, sejak kapan matanya terasa sangat basah?

Baekhyun tidak berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan suara berisik.

Ia diam dan—

Menangis.

Menatap kulit pinggangnya yang buruk rupa.

Chanyeol menyadari kondisi ini.

Ini membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Di dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan.

"maafkan aku Baek, maaf..."

Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol.

"aku sudah cacat. Tidak satupun orang yang akan menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya maupun suaminya." Kata Baekhyun di sela sesenggukannya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya.

Saat itu otaknya benar-benar kosong.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya, keluarlah kata-kata dari mulutnya secara spontan.

"aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

Pantaskan Baekhyun senang?

Ia seperti mengambil kesempatan di salam kesempitan.

Chanyeol songsaengnim yang sangat tampan itu akan menikahinya!

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan seberapa buruk lukanya.

Semua itu tidak berarti apabila seorang Park Chanyeol menjajikan hal semacam pernikahan padanya.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun akan terus mengulaskan senyumnya.

Seperti orang gila.

Tapi itu karena ia terlalu senang.

Namanya...

Ah bukan,

Tapi marganya...

Akan berubah menjadi—

Park Baekhyun?

Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat mengingat marganya yang akan berubah.

.

Lain untuk Chanyeol.

Kini ia baru menyadari keputusannya itu.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang main-main.

Ia telah menjanjikan sesuatu.

Bukan sesuatu yang kecil.

Tapi 'pernikahan'

Chanyeol menyadari kebodohannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia berkata tanpa berfikir lebih dahulu?

Ia mempunyai masalah yang lebih serius sekarang.

Itu dia!

Kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin begitu saja menerima keputusannya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan meneriaki dan mengata-ngatainya.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ia menekan password apartemen itu dan pintunya bisa dibuka.

"Kyungie-ah..."

Kyungsoo yang sedang mempraktikan resep masakan segera melepas celemek kuningnya kemudian berlari ke ruang depan.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau datang disaat yang tepat. Aku sedang memasak sesuatu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan riang.

Chanyeol semakin terluka ketika Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Kyungie..."

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya.

Siapa Baekhyun.

Hal yang baru saja terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Dan janjinya pada Baekhyun.

.

Kyungso menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakit!

Ya seperti itulah rasanya.

"aku harap ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan kyungie." Kata Chanyeol.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghambur dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku, benar-benar maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya.

"kau melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan, Yeol. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit dan menarik kepala Chanyeol.

Ia berhasil membelai bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir kissable-nya.

Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa menit hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, pergilah Yeol. Datanglah pada Baekhyun, ia lebih membutuhkanmu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Tapi matanya yang berair itu mengatakan tidak.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya apartemennya...

Tapi pemiliknya juga.

.

.

.

TBC

-Empty-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Berhubung lumayan banyak yang review, aku update lagi deh :)

Semakin banyak semakin cepet.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi beberapa kali.

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa kemudian membukanya.

Ia mengusap matanya—seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol datang...

Disaat malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Tatapan Chanyeol bukanlah tatapan yang biasanya.

Tatapan itu...

Seperti tatapan kosong yang penuh keputus asa-an.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan yang sangat erat.

Tangan kanannya menahan punggung Baekhyun.

Sementara itu tangan kirinya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

Pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun.

Masih di dalam pelukannya.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan...

Ia membelai lembut bibir Baekhyun yang basah dengan bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Ia merasa bibir Chanyeol sudah terlepas dari bibirnya.

Sekarang ia merasa lehernya begitu hangat.

Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut mengecup lehernya.

"Chanyeol... ah... aku milikmu..."

Chanyeol menunjukan smirk-nya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah.

Menidurkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun.

Ia menciumi tubuh baekhyun yang ter-ekpos dengan liar.

Ia menyentuh kulit Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menyentuhnya.

Hingga terdengar erangan-erangan indah dari bibir namja yang ada dibawahnya itu.

Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya malam ini.

.

Chanyeol melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan 'this and that' dengan Baekhyun.

Ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Ia cukup depresi.

Jadi hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengilangkan depresinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Biasanya ia merasa segar saat bangun tidur.

Tapi ia malah sangat lelah.

Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu...

Semalam—

Ya semalam adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

.

"Chanyeol-ah kau dimana?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Baek. Cepatlah siap-siap, kita ke sekolah."

Baekhyun kembali ke dimensinya.

Ya, dia masihlah pelajar.

.

.

.

TBC

Mau update cepet dan tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?

Buruan klik review-nya :D

Kalau review-nya udah nyampek target akan author update.

Kalau belum ya nunggu setahun lagi aja deh :D

Gimana ya kelanjutan hubungan Chanyeol songsaengnim dan Byun Bacon?

Kekeke~

Review banyak langsung update :P

Aaaiiinggg~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Baru author sadari kalau banyak banget typo di ff author :(

Mohol dimakhlumi ya readers-nim tercinta.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekolah seperti biasanya.

Dimana ia tetap sering mengantuk, dan menghabiskan harinya di sekolah bersama Luhan.

Luhan tetaplah temannya yang terbaik.

.

Pagi itu saat Baekhyun baru sampai di sekolah.

Luhan menghampirinya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ku kira kau tidak perduli lagi—"

Tak!

Sebuah jitakan lepas dari tangan Luhan.

"Yak! appo!" pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Inilah hal yang sangat kuinginkan. Kau selalu melukaiku, apakah salah bila aku membalasnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua matanya membulat.

Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Untuk melakukan semacam...

Interogasi.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan Baekhyun di bangku panjang.

Mereka berada di tepi lapangan basket yang sepi.

Karena masih pagi.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu semacam ini?" jari Luhan membentuk V yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mempraktekan apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Yak! babo!"

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Ada kiss mark di lehermu, kurasa kau baru saja melakukan this and that." Kata Luhan.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Jadi iya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya...

Semuanya...

"Apa!?" Luhan sangat syok.

"Sstt...lagi pula aku juga pernah melihat yang beginian juga di lehermu." Kata Baekhyun.

Kini pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Ah, lupakan."

"Kau putus dengan Sehun yang jorok itu?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" teriak Luhan.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

Baekyun kencan beberapa kali dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat hanya selisih dua tahun.

Chanyeol begitu muda dan tampan.

Ada banyak yeoja yang mamandangnya kagum.

Dan Baekhyun akan memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketika melihat ada yeoja yang seperti itu.

Hal yang sering mereka lakukan adalah membeli es krim.

Baekhyun langsung memilih rasa strawberry.

Ia menyukai buah itu.

Chanyeol sendiri lebih suka choco banana.

Mereka sering bercekcok kecil tentang pisang dan strawberry.

Ya... seharusnya Chanyeol mengalah.

Tapi jiwa kecilnya nampak lagi..

Ia akan terus membela rasa pisangnya.

Dan Baekhyun akan membela rasa strawberry-nya sampai titik kekalahan bicaranya.

.

Baekhyun sering menepuk pipinya sendiri saat berjalan di dekat Chanyeol.

Ia merasa berada dalam mimpi.

Tapi begitu ia menyadari pipinya merah dan nyeri.

Ia baru percaya bahwa semuanya nyata.

Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol sering memeriksa luka Baekhyun.

Lukanya sedikit demi sedikit telah samar.

Sepertinya luka itu bisa hilang.

Chanyeol menyuplai Baekhyun dengan sayur dan obat.

Agar luka itu segera hilang..

Segera hilang?

Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika luka itu hilang?

.

.

.

TBC

Reader-nim, author gak bisa buat yang lebih panjang lagi di ff ini, soalnya ini buatnya udah lumayan lama. Dan mau remake agak malas juga. Mian gak bisa memenuhi permintaan reader-nim yang tercinta. Hope you LIKE IT and REVIEW agar cepat update.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok.

Sabar ya...

Kalau mau fast update ya REVIEW-nya dong :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Hari libur...

Chanyeol menghabiskan hari liburnya di apartemen Baekhyun.

Hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan makanan dan menonton TV.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dengan santai di sofa.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"hmmm?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan namja cantik itu?"

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ketika bersamamu kurasa aku melupakannya."

"Jadi kalau tidak ada aku... kau...dan dia?"

Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tentu tidak."

Baekhyun kembali ke raut wajah ._.

"Ayo pergi kencan, Chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku berencana akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti rencana Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menjalani operasi plastik." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kubilang, operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki lukamu."

Baekhyun...

Seharusnya Baekhyun senang.

Tapi dia malah sedih.

Karena luka ini dia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Lalu apabila luka ini hilang?

Pergikah Chanyeol?

.

Baekhyun sedikit gemetaran.

Ini bukan operasi jantung atau semacamnya.

Tapi—

Dia merasa sangat kuatir.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek."

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Baekhyun baru saja selesai operasi.

Dia belum sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menunggui Baekhyun.

Ia penasaran dengan hasil operasi plastik itu.

Kenapa ia baru terfikirkan agar bakhyun segera melakukan operasi plastik?

Ini juga belum terlambat.

.

Ketika efek obat bius telah hilang.

Baekhyun tersadar.

Dia tersenyum begitu melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Tapi senyumnya itu pudar ketika menyadari apa yang baru ia alami.

Dan ketika luka ini hilang apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun?

Dan kembali ke namja cantik bermata bulat itu?

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmmm?"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Keduanya begitu kaget dengan perubahan luka Baekhyun.

Bekas lukanya menghilang sempurna.

Hanya ada brown spot sedikit.

"Lukanya hilang, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Selamat, Baek."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Mereka mendekap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya walau luka ini sembuh.

Mungkin Chanyeol mulai mencintainya?

.

.

.

TBC

Udah jatuh cinta belom ya si Chanyeol sama Bacon?

Next chapter ready to update :D

Tapi, review-nya dulu...

Gak banyak review gak update :P

Aaiingg~


End file.
